


Doo Doo Doo

by whimsicalmeerkat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: DirtyThirstyThirty, Established Relationship, M/M, San Jose Sharks, conveniently unlocked storage closets, gma shark burnzie, grandma burnzie, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmeerkat/pseuds/whimsicalmeerkat
Summary: Martin heard Aaron snort, and couldn’t help but smile. “Who’s Grandma?”“Burnzie. It’s the smile.”
Relationships: Aaron Dell/Martin Jones, Brent Burns/Joe Thornton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Sin Bin: A Hockey RPF Kink Meme





	Doo Doo Doo

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough goalie/goalie fic, so when DerRumtreiber showed me a prompt about two players getting picked to play Mommy & Daddy Shark in a Baby Shark tie in, I knew it needed to be Aaron Dell & Martin Jones. Grandma & Grandpa were immediately apparent too. Completely self beta’ed, so feel free to point out errors. I know pretty much nothing about the personalities of any of these people, so lots of hand waving.
> 
> Happy 30th birthday to Martin Jones, may he never know this exists.

“So basically, we’re doing a tie in with Baby Shark, and you two are going to be Mommy & Daddy Shark.” Martin stared at Kyle, feeling a deep sense of betrayal, and a desire to laugh hysterically. He very carefully did not look at Aaron.

“Why us,” he asked, trying not to let any nervousness show.

“Well, you’re both goalies, and we kind of want to downplay the...competition thing.” Martin winced. “Anyway, we’re doing the Vlasic & Finn bobbleheads, and we thought this would be a fun follow up. Joe & Brent have already agreed to be Grandma & Grandpa Shark.”

Martin heard Aaron snort, and couldn’t help but smile. “Who’s Grandma?”

“Burnzie. It’s the smile.” That made sense.

“And us?”

Kyle looked a little nervous. “Well, Aaron has the beard…” He trailed off as Martin looked at him flatly. “I mean, we can let you decide, how about that, you can decide.”

Martin did laugh at that. “It’s fine. What do we have to do?”

“Well, there’s the dance and we have a bow and…” Martin tuned out at that point, stuck on imagining Burnzie wearing a bow. He tuned back in long enough to catch that this was all going down at the Stars game, and followed Aaron out the door.

As they walked down the hall, Aaron bumped their shoulders together. “Amazing how straight people are obsessed with who’s the girl. Can you imagine if they knew? At least now it’s just about a beard.”

Martin made a noncommittal sound. Almost there.He reached out for the door they were passing and pulled Aaron in with him. He wasn’t sure why arenas like the Shark Tank always had unlocked deserted rooms, but far be it from him to complain. He backed Aaron into the door. “You know I don’t care about that. I like you because you’re all man, but so sweet for me.”

“Yeah, I know. Are you going to kiss me, or is there another reason we are in this suspiciously roomy storage closet?”

Martin laughed, and fit his hand around the back of Aaron’s neck. He brought their mouths together, loving the way Aaron just opened up for him. He knew this was dumb, but he didn’t care, and he knew Aaron wouldn’t stop him. He might not be guaranteed that starting spot anymore, but he would always lead here. He reached between them for Aaron’s fly. Aaron gasped when Martin got his hand on his dick. He loved knowing that even after all this time, he could take him apart with just his hand, lips, tongue, and some well applied teeth. He loved how Aaron couldn’t do anything but lean his head against his shoulder and try to be silent as he came. It was convenient how there was a roll of paper towels and a trash can, just right fucking there. Aaron was totally come dumb, so he did up his pants, kisssed him, and said, “Wait a few minutes.”

He slipped out and ran straight into Jumbo. “Oh, uh.” He cleared his throat and said, “Oh, hi, what are you doing, how’s it going,” loudly and too fast.

Joe just grinned and gripped his shoulder. “Joner, you’re a millionaire. You can do better than a supply closet. Now come on, Burnzie will make sure no one catches your boy.” Martin looked around, and sure enough, their resident wookie was leaning on the wall, smirking at him. What the fuck was happening? He realized Joe was talking, “If you really must, there’s an empty office by the visitor’s locker room. Just...knock first. It doesn’t have a lock.” Martin stared as some things became clear, while his brain absolutely refused to go near others.

“Uh. Thanks?” What even was his life? “I’m just going to go,” he said and walked quickly towards the locker room. While he was strapping on his pads Aaron came in, looking just as dazed as Martin felt.

“Did...did that just happen?”

“Yep.” He tightened a strap.

“Jumbo & Burnzie?”

“Apparently.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.” He picked up his helmet. “Let’s go before there are any other surprises. Somehow, dancing to an earworm seems less appalling than it did an hour ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually heard Baby Shark. I decided it would be funnier if I could make this note before listening. Off to do that now.


End file.
